


小狗的美好品格

by SloppyDoggy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy
Summary: 破镜（还未）重圆的青春期恋爱故事
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 4





	小狗的美好品格

相较于金艺琳在宿舍购物车里偷偷加上全脂牛奶冰淇淋的行为，朴秀荣有自己感知夏天的方式。在合法合运气的拥有独立房间之后，家里洗澡的顺序终于开始变得颠三倒四毫无章法。有那么两三次想着早早睡觉的孙胜完急吼吼地跑进浴室结果发现要排队之后，她一个人在群里提议，要求大家每天上报洗澡意图，并且试图得到队里另一位秉持老年人作息的实权者的支持。结果当然是被忙内line大吵大闹地推翻，金艺琳信誓旦旦地说这侵犯了她的个人隐私，来自民主国家的加拿大人惭愧地低下头，从此改成早浴。

朴秀荣反对纯属是看热闹，姜涩琪竟然没有保持老实人的做法赞成同岁亲故，孙胜完放下手机就去她那小房间里逼问。面对“是不是最近都偷懒没有洗澡”这种有辱剋泡普当红女爱豆形象的质疑时，坚称自己每天凌晨才摸进浴室，连身体乳都有乖乖涂好。朴秀荣对此嗤之以鼻。全家只有她乐此不疲地试图摸清每一个人的生活规律——这样她就可以肆无忌惮地在凌晨开音响享受浴缸。而姜涩琪目前因为样本次数过少根本无法统计。

另一个无法计算的人是队里年龄最大的姐姐，在多次蹲守客厅无果之后，朴秀荣得出结论：裴柱现拥有的单间里大概存在着一个独立卫浴。

好羡慕啊。

朴秀荣把半张脸都埋在水线以下，蒸腾的水汽结结实实地覆在眼皮上，过了五分钟之后她感觉自己已经在出汗——在洗澡的时候出汗总是一件很好笑的事情，也许是汗也许是水雾，总之滴滴答答地淌过已经褪去婴儿肥的颧骨，砸在嘴角的时候没有什么特别的味道。

刚出道的时候还是站立式的淋浴间，略显逼仄的隔间里满满当当的摆放着五个人的洗漱用品，用一扇简陋的玻璃门和浴帘隔开两个世界。不管是冬天还是夏天，朴秀荣不厌其烦地把水温调到更高一点的位置。这导致姜涩琪撞见她的时候，大概率都呈现出烟雾缭绕的状态，水蒸气从已经感到些许刺痛的皮肤毛孔里绵延不断地流出来。眼尖的小熊瞥见热水器上的数字微微咋舌，后来节目里当笑话一样，形容妹妹洗完澡之后全身都是红色的。

这样说着实显得有几分暧昧，正在化妆的裴柱现在余光中瞥见姜涩琪拖着她救急一般地回答采访。稍微走神，很快就被眼睑处的刺痛激地留下生理性的泪水。她向手忙脚乱的化妆师解释自己的分心，屏住呼吸将注意力重新集中到睁大眼睛的动作上。

和家里其他成员不同，朴秀荣对初夏的印象总归有些复杂，大抵是完美主义者情节作祟。首尔的夏天从白昼无尽延长开始，夜晚的温差却隔着浴帘被推向裸露的肌肤——波浪般随风迟缓地摇摆，湿湿嗒嗒地黏在身上。晚餐结束的时候她和孙胜完抱怨，因为这个姐姐疑问的眼神过于可爱，习惯性僭越去捏她的脸蛋：

“因为虹吸所以很讨厌夏天，姐姐不觉得晚上其实还是很冷吗？”

她拖长的语调带点撒娇，是对两个同年生姐姐常用的招式，在客厅另一边的裴柱现只顾着低头玩手机。

“可是夏天的味道很好闻…”

孙胜完抽动脸颊的时候真的很像小松鼠，在朴秀荣第二次伸出魔爪的时候，趿拉着拖鞋走到厨房。

“已经都回归了三次了，秀荣还没有适应温度变化么？”

她的声音模糊在榨汁机的轰鸣声中，被叫到名字的人一时也失去了继续逗弄的兴趣，磨蹭着盘腿坐上旁边的沙发。裴柱现还是没有分半个眼神。与其说是不能习惯温度，不如说是因为到夏天和最年长姐姐的相处时间会陡然增加。

孙胜完出来的时候就看到坐在沙发上两个面无表情摆弄手机的人，不免有些好笑。她撸了撸妹妹的头毛，和裴柱现道了晚安——今天难得宿舍里其他三位都要外宿。说道夏天，果然最令人惬意的一点就是可以畅快喝酒。另外两位早早发来和朋友们的聚餐合照，裴柱现看到金艺琳旁边的酒杯眉毛狠狠地跳了跳，孙老师打哈哈地溜出房门。

在只存在两个人的静谧房间里才让人真的生出一点实感：很难相信几个月前她和裴柱现还是恋人。过去式的恋情被两个人心知肚明地压进心底，朴秀荣几乎是要庆幸自己没有一贯直球到昭然若揭，分手之后在其他人面前完全展现水准之上的演技。彼时裴柱现顺从的颈部曲线迫在眉睫，诚然在来势汹汹吻上唇角的时候她还残留着一丝觊觎朝夕相处姐姐的羞愧感，但很快潮水般的温柔触感就激地她浑身发抖。

是莽撞和包含热切爱意的呼吸，掺杂一些未完成青春期的依赖和颤抖睫毛没有掩盖的倾慕。朴秀荣的舌尖小心翼翼衔住那一小块肌肤，在来回摩挲的间隙忍不住用手揽住姐姐的后颈，半强硬半固执地要把点滴地暧昧相处都填充进彼此的间隙。

接吻的高度迫使裴柱现仰起头，她身体力行地感觉到朴秀荣真的长大了——至少被她平常忽略的那点身高此时在上方投射出急切的阴影。年下温热的手掌滑过陡然间绷直的脖子曲线，连带着心跳的热度一并沿着神经攀升至脑海。裴柱现还能冷静地分析，察觉到她那点还没有成型的爱恋。

她像对待一个平常的恶作剧那样无限包容，几乎是任朴秀荣胆大包天地伸进口腔肆意索取，最末还颇为老练的主导节奏，贴在对方后心的手掌随着胸腔起伏的幅度一点一点平复她局促的呼吸。朴秀荣努力把喘息声都压回喉咙，再次起身时义无反顾钳住裴柱现的视线，带点讨好又有点邀功一样亮晶晶的眼神。

她紧紧扣住裴柱现睡衣下摆的指节泄露出几分张牙舞爪，明明已经蛮横地替别人也做出了决定，却还是会在这种时候露出乖巧撒娇的表情。

裴柱现抬手摸了摸她的脑袋。上一次做这个动作能回溯到练习生涯，她几乎是立时就把所有过去的亲昵片段加诸在这一瞬间，扒拉着脑袋又去蹭了蹭明明比自己矮好几公分的姐姐的下颌。

所谓的自我感动和头脑发热。

朴秀荣从手机中分出一丝眼神去觑右手边的女人，也许是安静的过于反常沉闷，总之被发现之后裴柱现好整以暇又坦荡地直直望进她的目光里。

始作俑者挪了挪屁股，换了一个更舒服的方式把自己陷进沙发里。

从练习生起暗自滋长的心意跌跌撞撞地得到答复，又在几个月之后立马偃旗息鼓——不论裴柱现态度如何，朴秀荣委实颓靡了很久。夏天的阳光倒是能够灿烂地一扫几周前的阴霾，明明不久之前姜涩琪还会偷偷穿自己挂在大门口的长袖帽衫。连轻轻带起前额碎发的小风也让人呼吸通畅，空气里都不由分说染上独有的快乐因子——

但是这些都和24岁的本人完全沾不上边。

在24岁的初春和姐姐提了分手，连最喜欢的夏天也像是糟糕的修饰词。

办公室+集体宿舍恋情最尴尬的地方在于丢下狠话之后，还要乖乖回家等待谈判的最终结果。哪怕出门前故意当着姐姐的面装作没看见提前关上电梯门，在音乐中心下班后还是老老实实地跟在她后面排队上保姆车。


End file.
